Know your stars
by Canadian Tom-boy
Summary: The voice is back to make fun of the Inuyasha peoples!
1. Shippo

Digigirl0093: YAY! Another story :D

Know your stars…know your stars…know your stars… know your stars… know your stars… know your stars…

Shippo sat on the chair to be made fun of by the voice.

Shippo… likes to eat dirt…

"What? I don't like to eat dirt! Dirt is too…DIRTY!"

Shippo… likes to play in mud…

"At least you got something right."

Shippo… Secretly loves Kagome…

"SQUEALER!"

Inuyasha stormed in and smacked Shippo on the head with his fist.

Security!

Two guards came in and dragged Inuyasha off-stage.

_There._

"Continue please. Wait, WHAT AM I SAYING?"

Shippo… is a pervert…

"HEY! THAT'S MY JOB!" Miroku's voice was heard from the stands.

"Yah, that's HIS job!" Shippo protested.

_Shippo… likes to eat dirt…_

"You already said that one!"

_No I didn't._

"Yes you did!"

_No I didn't._

"YES, you did!"

_NO, I didn't._

"YES YOU DID!" Shippo yelled, standing up on the chair.

Now you know… Shippo

"I'm not even going to try."

Digigirl0093: FUNNY.


	2. Kirara

Digigirl0093: Hi everyone! Today the voice will make fun of Kirara!

Kirara was curled up and sleeping on the chair.

Kirara… is a dog…

"ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…" Kirara had a snot bubble.

_Kirara… lets fleas bite her butt…_

"ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

_Kirara… is a fat head…_

"ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

Kirara… will wake up right now OR I AM GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA HER!

The snot bubble popped and Kirara woke up. She yawned.

Kirara… is Miroku's pet… 

Kirara blinked two times.

Um… Kirara… is in a alliance with Koga… 

Kirara hissed at the sound of Koga's name.

Kirara… eats dirt… 

"DON'T LET HIM SAY THAT ONE AGAIN!" Shippo's voice was heard from the stands.

Kirara… thinks I'm her mommy… 

"HHHISSSSS!"

Kirara… is a boy… 

Kirara leapt off the chair and transformed into her bigger self. She roared.

_Um…got to go!_


	3. Hachi

Digigirl0093: Today, the voice will make fun of Hachi! Thanks Knuckles Spyro Fox Link IY Ed!

All the lights were off. Hachi looked into the room and walked up to the chair. He sat on it and looked around. The lights came on.

_Know your stars…know your stars…know your stars… know your stars… know your stars… know your stars…_

_Hachi… is a bunny demon…_

"I am not! I am a raccoon/dog demon!"

_Hachi… his mom was a rat…_

"She was not! She was a mouse! There is a BIG difference!"

_Hachi… his real name is Bob…_

"Is not!"

_Is too. I have proof._

A sheet of yellow paper floats down into Hachi's hands. He read through it. "Your right."

_Hachi… is a snail demon…_

"You already said I was a bunny demon!"

_You admit it! You're a bunny demon!_

"ARGH!"

_Now you know…Hachi the bunny demon…_


	4. Inuyasha

Digigirl0093: Hi! This time, the voice will make fun of Inuyasha! Thanks spice lily! 

Know your stars…know your stars…know your stars… know your stars… know your stars… know your stars…

Inuyasha was sitting like a dog on the chair, scratching his neck with his foot like a dog as well.

AHEM.

Inuyasha stopped scratching himself.

Inuyasha… is a puppy… 

"Kagome calls me that all the time so I guess it's true."

Inuyasha… cares more about his sword than Kagome… 

"That's true as well."

Kagome came in with her shotgun (see my other Inuyasha story, 'The Inuyasha Gang Sing Silly Songs!', on the latest chapter for shotgun .). She aimed it at Inuyasha, who meeped. She shot at him and Inuyasha did the Matrix. She gave up and went away. Inuyasha snickered. "I am SO glad I took those 'be able to do the Matrix' pills."

Inuyasha… thinks Koga is his brother… 

"Now THAT is just WRONG!"

Inuyasha… wants to marry both Kagome and Kikyo… 

"Again, WRONG!"

Inuyasha… likes to eat seagull food… 

"What's a seagull?"

_Inuyasha…_ _likes to eat dirt…_

"Oh boy…"

Inuyasha… likes to eat dirt… 

"…"

Inuyasha… likes to eat dirt… 

"…"

INUYASHA… likes to eat dirt… 

"…"

INUYASHA… LIKES TO EAT DIRT! 

"…"

WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! DON'T IGNORE ME! 

"Meh."

END OF CHAPTER! WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! 

Digigirl0093: Inuyasha made the voice cry :o HE WILL PAY!


	5. Sango

Digigirl0093: Sango is our next victim…err…guest!

Sango was sitting in the chair in her slayer's uniform and had her Hiraikotsu ready.

_Sango… loves Hachi…_

"I do NOT! I love Miroku!"

"YES! SHE LOVES ME! I ALWAYS KNEW IT!" Miroku was happy.

Sango threw her Hiraikotsu and it hit Miroku's head and Miroku was knocked out.

_Sango… is a pencil demon…_

"What's a pencil?"

_Sango… is the evil lemon queen…_

"I'm not a lemon, whatever that its. And I am NOT a queen of ANYTHING."

"You're the queen of my world!" (Miroku)

Sango raised her Hiraikotsu and Miroku whimpered.

_Sango… wants to bear Miroku's children…_

"No no no, you got it all wrong. I want to BURN Miroku's children."

_Sango… she wants to grow up to be a tree…_

"How'd you know?"

_Sango… doesn't know I am holding her teddy bear hostage…_

"You got something right. I don't know that."

_Aren't you going to do something about it?_

"No."

_Why?_

"I dunno."

_Grrrrrr…_

Digigirl0093: That's the end of that.


	6. Sesshomaru

Digigirl0093: Sesshomaru is next!

Sesshomaru sat on the chair.

_Know your stars…_

_Sesshomaru… his real name is Fluffy McFlufferkins…_

"Really?"

_Fluffy McFlufferkins… he likes to eat mud…_

"'tis true. But take it from me, brown mud does not taste best."

_Fluffy McFlufferkins… he hates his fur pelt…_

"I know! It carries fleas you know."

_Fluffy McFlufferkins… he loves his half brother Inuyasha very much…_

"It's true."

_Fluffy McFlufferkins… thinks Jaken is gay…_

"True."

_FLUFFY McFlufferkins… likes chocolate…_

"True."

_You have no clue what chocolate is, do you?_

"Not the slightest."

_Fluffy McFlufferkins… he is bi …_

"Is true."

_Fluffy McFlufferkins… is gay…_

"Is true."

_How can you be gay and bi at the same time?_

"I dunno."

_Grrrrr…_

Digigirl0093: Woot! Go Fluffy McFlufferkins!


	7. Kagome

Digigirl0093: Kagome will be annoyed.

Kagome was braiding her hair.

_Kagome… has grey hairs…_

"I do not! My hair is all BLACK!"

_Kagome… thinks the meaning of life is to die with cheese…_

"I do not! Shippo thinks that!"

"TIS TRUE!" Shippo yelled from the stands.

_Kagome… loves Naraku…_

"YOU CAN HAVE HIM!" Kikyo yelled to Kagome.

_Kagome… sings in the shower…_

"I do NOT!" Kagome said, her eyes shifting.

_Kagome… likes to watch Barnie…_

"DO NOT DO NOT! Wait…what's Barnie?"

_Kagome… when she grows up, she wants to be a dishwasher…_

"NO I DON'T."

_Kagome… she wishes her name was Bob…_

"NUH-UH!"

_Yah-huh._

"NUH-UH!"

_Yah-uh!_

"NUH-UH!"

_Now you know… Kagome…_

Digigirl0093: Sorry it took so long to update.


	8. Naraku

Digigirl0093: Naraku is here! Fan girls of Naraku; please don't kill me for Naraku is girlyish in this chapter. And if you didn't know, I'm a fan girl too.

The chair was empty.

_Uh…where's Naraku?_

"Cowering in the corner over there." Kagome said, pointing to Naraku. "He watched the movie _Aliens_ last night."

_Well get him in the chair._

"More than happy to." Kagome said, and pulled out her shotgun and aimed it at Naraku.

Naraku screamed and ran to the chair and sat in it, sucking his thumb.

_Naraku…loves Inuyasha…_

"Like, OH MY GOD, I do NOT! Inuyasha is, like, so ICKY!"

"HE IS NOT!" Kagome yelled from the stands, but shrank when everyone was staring at her.

_Naraku… his hair is bright pink…_

"Like, it is NOT!"

Just then, a can a spray paint came down attached to a metal arm. The can of spray paint sprayed Naraku's hair and his hair turned pink. The arm, and the can, went back away.

_Naraku…likes butterscotch pudding…_

"Like, how is that an insult?"

_I don't know, I just like butterscotch pudding._

"Ok then…"

_Naraku…likes the banana phone song…_

"No I do not!"

_Ring ring ring ring ring, banana phone…_

"Oh no…"

_Ding-dong ding-dong ding, banana PHHHOOONNNEEE…_

"STOP SINGING!"

_It's no baloney, it ain't a pony, it's my cellular fantastic banana PHONE…_

"AHHHH!"

_Ring ring ring ring, banana phone…_

"I'M, LIKE, GUNNA DIIIIEEE!"

_Ding dong ding dong ding, banana PHHHOOOONNNEEE…_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

_It's so fantastic, it's not plastic, it's my cellular fantastical banana PHHHHOOONNNEEE._

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_I'm done._

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH—you are?"

_Yah._

"Ok, sorry."

_Naraku…wet the bed 'till he was twelve…_

"NUH-UH! I wet the bed 'till I was sixteen!"

_Naraku…wants one of the big aliens from the movie _Aliens_ as a pet…_

"NOOOO!"

Just then, one of the big aliens from _Aliens_ stood behind Naraku. It's acid drool go on Naraku's should. "HAHAHA! That tickles!"

Then the alien dragged Naraku away to be incased in a cocoon…

Digigirl0093: Please do not complain if I didn't do the person you asked, there are many requests out there you know.


	9. Koga

Digigirl0093: Big list of orders to fill out. Koga is next.

Koga was sitting like a dog, scratching off his fleas.

_Koga…is a kitty kat…_

"HOLD UP. I am a WOLF."

_Koga…likes to be called a kitty kat…"_

"DO NOT. Where did you get that idea?"

_From the Kit-kat bar I ate yesterday._

"Then why don't you call me Kit-kat?"

_Ok…Kit-kat._

"Damnit."

_Kit-kat…he was raised by a patch of grass…_

"I was NOT! And my name is not Kit-kat!"

_Kit-kat…cried for a year when his mom and dad got killed by a lawn mower…_

"Did not! I only cried for a month! I mean I didn't cry at all for my mom and dad DIDN'T get killed by a lawn mower!"

_Suuuure….Kit-kat._

"Grrrrrrrrrr."

_Kit-kat…lives with his mom…_

"Do not! I live IN A WOLF PACK."

_Is that why you murdered a banana?_

"WHAT are you TALKING about?"

_Kit-kat…married his hand…_

"WHAT? YOU ARE INSANE!"

_Thank you._

"That wasn't a complement."

_Oh…you're a meanie butt-head._

"Suuuuure I am."

_Yup, you are._

"…"

Digigirl0093: Many people want certain characters to appear here. I will tell you the next two people so don't complain to me. Next chapter is starring Miroku. The chapter after that is starring Ayame.


	10. Miroku

Digigirl0093: Sorry it took so long. Time for Miroku!

Miroku was reading a swim-suit model magazine.

_Miroku…doesn't like food…_

Miroku turned the page of the magazine.

_Miroku…is a girl lez…_

He turned another page.

_Miroku…is a virgin…_

"Am not." He replied absent-minded.

Sango stormed in and slapped him across the face five times. Miroku rubbed his cheeks painfully and went back to his reading.

_Miroku…likes to eat dirt…_

"HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT?" Shippo yelled from the stands.

_Miroku…loves Sesshomaru…_

Miroku stood up, placing his magazine down. "I DO NOT!" His pointed a finger at the camera.

_Know you know…Miroku…_

"NO THEY DON'T!"

Digigirl0093: Be prepared for Ayame next!


	11. Ayame

Digigirl0093: AYAME IS HERE! WHOOOOTT!

Ayame was scribbling over a notebook, writing _Koga_ all over it. (Wow, she knows what a note book is o0)

_Ahem. Ayame…is a good boy…_

"Yes, I am." Ayame said absent-minded.

_Um…I said BOY but ok…Ayame…is Inuyasha's fiancé…_

"Yup."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome came onto the stage. Kagome had her beloved shotgun. (I love that shotgun. When you review, tell me how much you love the shotgun .) Kagome aimed it, but the stupid guard people came and snatched the shotgun away. They walked away, dragging Kagome with them since she wouldn't let go of the gun. (Poor gun TT) Inuyasha ran away.

Ayame stared after Inuyasha and looked down at her notebook. "What's his problem?"

_Ayame…hates being a girl…_

"Koga loves me…Koga loves me more…"

_Ayame…likes being called a cute little worm…_

"I like worms. Not the big fat ones though, only the little skinny ones. And I don't like squashed ones either, 'cause they're just icky…" She continued to blab on for two days…

"…and that is my story of my life. Hey…voice? You still there?"

_-no reply-_

Digigirl0093: That rocked!


	12. Kagura

Digigirl0093: Kagura's turn .

Kagura was pouting because he fan had been taken away for…BUDGET cuts let's call it.

_Kagura…has a pink teddy bear named Commodore Cuddles…_

-GASP!- "How did you know?"

_Kagura…-GASP!- She has feelings like everyone else!…_

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

_Kagura…I have her life's diary with me…"_

"Oh shit."

_Kagura…has an ALL TIME crush on Miroku…_

"LA LA LA NOT LISTENING!"

_Kagura…is afraid of the wind…"_

-Sticks her fingers in her ears- "NA NA NA NA NA!"

_Kagura…is secretly Jakoustu's (If I spelled it wrong, please don't kill me.) sister…(you have to admit they DO look alike.)_

"GGGGGRRRRR! NOT LISTENING!" –Has a mini fog horn and is blowing it-

_Kagura…loves her daddy Naraku…._

"You do?" Naraku had just come on stage beside Kagura. "Come on! Let's go spend some bonding time!" He had his arms out to hug her, but Kagura roar so loudly in his face, fire came out from her mouth, scorching Naraku's face. Naraku went running off the stage.

_Kagura…plays with dolls along with her sister Kanna…_

Kagura screamed, blowing the fog horn. She start swearing but the words were blocked out by the fog horn. She ran off the stage.

Digigirl0093: WOOT! I feel like doing Shouran next…she is the earth panther demon.


	13. Shouran

Digigirl0093: SHOURAN BE GONE!

Shouran was brushing her hair with her fingers.

_Shouran…likes to eat dirt…_

"NOPE. I like to eat mud. Dirt is mud with the juice squeezed out of it."

_Shouran…her favourite colour is green_.

"The Amityville Toaster, making breakfast spooky, spooky talk from toaster, SPOOKY EATING TOAST. Yum yum yum, human hand." Shouran was singing.

_Shouran…watches TVO kids…_

"Suuuurrrreee I do."

_Shouran…you can see naked pictures of her on her website…_

"Not really. I'm wearing a swimsuit in those pictures."

_Shouran…wants to marry Miroku…_

"OBEY YOUR LORD AND MASTER; FOAMY THE SQURRIEL!"

_Shouran…likes to eat dirt…_

"I do NOT! I hate it!"

_Right…mud licker._

"I DO NOT LICK MUD!"

_Now you know…Shouran…_

"NO THEY DON'T!"

_Yes they do._

Digigirl0093: I'm losing my touch TT. You may send in insults for the voice to call for the next person: KANNA! That's right, I LISTEN TO MY FANS AND YOUR REQUESTS OF KANNA HAVE BEEN SET FOR THE NEXT CAHPTER!


	14. Kanna

Digigirl0093: Kanna's turn.

Kanna was playing with a voodoo doll that looked like Miroku.

_Kanna…likes to play with porcelain…_

Kanna held up something that looked strangely like a knife near the voodoo Miroku's throat.

_Kanna…likes to kill people…_

Kanna held up her mirror and the voice's soul went into it. Naraku went on stage and took the mirror, sending the soul back to the voice. "It's your turn to get made fun of little missy!" With that, he went off the stage.

_Kanna…wears all black…_

"White." Kanna said simply and sliced off the voodoo Miroku's head, then was disappointed to find the real Miroku in the stands still had his head on his shoulders.

_Kanna…likes to eat dirt…_

"…………."

_Kanna…is human…_

"Naraku is half human and I am not."

_Whatever…Kanna…I have named her Barbie…_

"…….."

……

Kanna stood up and walked off the stage.

_Wait! I can't do this without someone to make fun of!….oh Narakuuuu…could you come sit down?_

"Meep!" Naraku ran off after Kanna.

_Koga?_

Koga ran after them.

_Anyone?_

Everyone was gone. Only some tumbleweed remained.

_Ah!…some tumbleweed…likes to eat dirt…_

Digigirl0093: I think we should leave it right here…EVERYONE SHOUT TO ME WHO YOU WANT TO BE MADE FUN OF NEXT!


	15. Kikyo

Digigirl0093: KIKYO BUH-BYE!

_Know your stars…._

Kikyo was testing her bow, getting it ready.

_Kikyo…likes to eat dirt…_

"No I don't." She said, and placed an arrow on her bow, aiming it.

_Kikyo…her middle name is Cheese…._

"What? My middle name is NOT Cheese! It's Rebecca!"

_Even better…_

Kikyo let go of the arrow and it flew across the room, getting stuck in the wall right beside Kagome's head.

_Kikyo…she wishes to die with cheese…_

"Do not." Another arrow went flying and got stuck in the wall on the opposite side of Kagome than the last one.

_Kikyo…her Gameboy is pink…_

"Stay out of my room." Kikyo said simply and shot another arrow, which got stuck in the wall above Kagome's head. Surprisingly, Kagome hadn't noticed any of the arrows.

_Kikyo…likes Hamtaro…_

"You got that right."

_Know you know…Kikyo…_

"Wait, NO THEY DON'T! I DON'T like to eat dirt, my middle name is NOT cheese, and I DON'T wish to die with cheese! I'm already DEAD!"


	16. Kohaku

Canadian Tom-boy: Sorry I haven't updated. I needed a break so I could think some more. Like my new pen name? Anyways, today the voice will make fun of….-drum roll-…Kohaku! YAY!

Kohaku sat on the chair to be made fun of. Even though we back at the center told him that he had won a barrel of candy and plush. We were surprised he even knew what candy was. (–glares at Kagome-)

_Kohaku…he is only eleven years old…_

"Yah, I AM only eleven years old. Now where's my candy?"

_Kohaku…he loves his sister…_

"I have a sister?" (He still doesn't remember anything. XD)

_Kohaku…he loves Kanna…_(I always imagined them as a couple)

"Kanna is just a partner of mine…I think."

_Suuuurrre she is…I feel like naming you…how does Kimmy sound?_

"I hate it."

_Your name is now Kimmy…AWSNER ME KIMMY!_

"Here."

Gooodd…Kohaku…his father is Shippo… 

"WHAT? FIRST YOU ACUSE ME OF EATING DIRT, AND NOW YOU SAY HE'S MY SON?" Shippo was hopping up and down on his chair. Inuyasha hit Shippo in the head to shut him up.

Anyways…Kohaku…he watches Barnie… 

"Who's Barnie?"

_Kohaku…he likes chocolate…_

"WHO, is BARNIE?"

Kohaku…he thinks I'm his mommy… 

"WHO'S BARNIE?"

Now you know…Kohaku… 

"WHO'S BARNIE?" Kohaku was screaming at the top of his lungs.

**A/N: **Yay! I have my touch back! I hope you readers didn't give up on me!


	17. Jaken

Canadian Tom-boy: As you all know, I'm back and better than ever. I'm sorry to say no member of the Seven Man Group will be made fun of, since I'm not clearly knowledgeable on them. I haven't watched an Inuyasha episode in months. Sorry. Anyways, today we shall make fun of JAKEN! YAY!

Jaken sat on the chair to be made fun of. He was pouting because I took his staff of two heads away.

Jaken…he is gay… 

"I am not!" (The reason why I made this question is because the episode where he tells us how he met and became a follower of Lord Sesshoumaru, it made him look gay. I couldn't resist.)

_Jaken…he loves his master Mc Fluffykins…_

"I do! Er, just not in the way you mean it…I think."

Jaken…he is a butterfly who likes to eat cheese… 

"WHAT? I am NOT one of those winged bugs and I do NOT eat human food!"

Jaken…he is Jessica Simpson's number one fan… 

"I am not!" Jaken had shifty eyes as he hid his Jessica Simpson CD in his pants.

Jaken…he has picture of Jessica Simpson naked in bed… 

"If I had my staff I would toast you right now."

Jaken…his head is about to get eaten by a cat… 

"What the…?" Jaken looked behind him, and there was Karan (fire panther demon). She was tapping her foot. "GIVE ME BACK MY JESSICA SIMPSON CDS!"

Jaken screamed like a little girl. "NO! NEVER!" He ran for his life, with Karan chasing him.

Now you know…Jaken… 

**A/N:** Sorry if you think I'm loosing my touch. I think I have my touch BACK. My jokes start to wear thin after SEVENTEEN CHAPTERS. But I'm doing this for all of you guys out there, so be respectful!


	18. Rin

Canadian Tom-boy: I'm baaaaccckkk:D I've laid off for a year, and I'm back and fresh. Hope you loyal readers didn't give up hope on me, so I'm dedicating this chapter to all of yeahs! 8) IT'S TIME FOR RIN!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ANYBODY in this fanfiction, except thyself. I _wish _I owned Naraku, though. -.-

Know your stars… 

Rin was sitting in THE CHAIR! DUH-DUH-DUUUUNNN! Ahem…she was sitting in the chair, wearing an Energizer Rabbit costume (The pink bunny with the sunglasses and drum from the Energizer batteries -).

_Rin…she owns a ho ranch…_

Rin hit the drum with the…drumstick? "I like strings!" (:D)

_O.o Umm…Rin…likes strings…_

"Haha! You shave your arm-hair!" Rin laughed.

_Erm…Rin…likes to eat dir-_

Shippo stood up on his chair, holding a blow torch. "FINISH YOUR SENTENCE! I DARE YOU!"

…_Scratch the last one. sighs Rin…likes to stitch people's eyes shut…_

"Dogs are furry!" (:D)

_Rin…the only reason she follows Fluffy McFlufferkins is because she thinks he's a pickle…_

"I ate the red crayon!" ()

…_Rin…her real name is Ralph Wiggum…_

"Jaken's a horse!"

Oh really?…what else do you have on Jaken? 

"Jaken shaves his legs!"

_takes notes _

"You know the taste of orange juice after you've brushed you teeth? He _likes _that!"

How disgusting! Anything else? "Double-headed flying pigs!" What about them? "Pickles!" …okay, she's obviously done here…SERCURITY! Two security guards that looked strangely like Pokémon dragged Rin away. "DON'T EAT THE YELLOW SNOW!" …I don't get paid enough to do this…

**A/N:** Like it? Like always, they're a bit short. But I like it that way so I don't use up all my jokes on one chapter. R&R!


	19. All

**Canadian Tom-Boy: **It's the time you loyal fan have been waiting for! The final chapter of _Know Your Stars!_ It's sad I have to halt at nineteen short chapters, but I have so much going on and I've run out of jokes I _have_ to end it!

Know your stars… 

"Com'on! We gotta find the voice!" Koga growled as he knocked down a wall.

Know your stars… 

"For once, I agree with you! Kill it before we go INSANE!" Inuyasha roared.

Know your stars… 

Everyone who had been made fun of had hit the final straw. Kikyo with her bow and quiver, Kagome with her shot gun, Miroku with his wind tunnel, Sango with her boomerang…we all get the point. The final dot is that they were all out to kill the voice. Except Naraku. He got eaten by that Alien that dragged him away from chapter eight. Finally.

Shippo…likes to eat dirt… 

"YOU KNOW WHAT? YOUR _MAMA_ ATE DIRT!"

Another wall was knocked down by Koga.

Kirara…her name is really Loki… 

"Like, RAWR." Kirara ripped apart one of the stands with Sango on her back, looking for the voice.

Hachi…has a shrine of Michael Jackson in his closet… 

"YOU-have-a-sick-MIND!" Hachi shouted from the stands before Kirara knocked it down.

Inuyasha…has fleas… 

"The only flea _I_ have is that annoying Myoga!" Inuyasha growled like the dog he was, before he fell to his knees, scratching himself.

Sango…uses de-odorant on her hair… 

Sango's face flushed madly. "I do NOT!" _Evidence begs to differ_. Kirara thought, rolling her eyes.

Fluffy McFlufferkins… 

"THAT'S ME!" Sesshoumaru said, hanging from the ceiling with a sign that said 'I Hate You Mom 'Cause You're Dead But Hi!'.

Kagome…she abuses her shotgun when she's alone… 

"IT'S TRUE!" The shotgun screeched before Kagome hit it against the tiled floor and firing it at the floor, blowing a big hole in the floor, and I like saying the word floor.

Naraku…is having fun in the stomach of an Alien… 

The Alien that ate Naraku was sitting in his apartment, watching the show and clapping his hands like a little boy that was given a bazooka for his birthday.

Koga…wears fake fur… 

"Hey, it's not like I'd kill my own comrades to get wolf fur, right?" Koga asked when everyone stared at him.

Miroku…is the top-subscriber to the magazine Play-Monk… 

Which earned him three teeth knocked out and a concussion from Sango.

Ayame…wears real fur… 

Koga dropped the piece of debris he was about to smash a wall with, eyes swelling with tears. "HOW COULD YOU?" He sobbed, running away. Ayame ran after him. "Koga! Wait! He was really, REALLY sick and I didn't want his fur to go to waste!"

Kagura…wants to get in Sesshoumaru's pants… 

Kagura froze where she was, looking up at Sesshoumaru. He blinked. "What? I'm Fluffy McFlufferkins; not Sesshoumaru."

Kanna…is currently in solitary confinement… 

Everyone cheered.

Kikyo…is never going to find me… 

Kikyo glared all around her, shooting her arrows quite randomly.

Kohaku…has 'fun' with his sister at home… 

"ABUSSSSE!" Kohaku screamed, running away for the fact he was obviously an insane zombie-boy.

Jaken…has added The Pussy Cat Dolls to his CD collection… 

Jaken was in the corner, clutching his CD case. "MINE. My precious…"

Rin…loves to sing to THIS song… 

Rin blinked as music began playing. It was _Hate Me_ by Blue October. She instantly began crying, flopping onto her bottom, but nonetheless, she was singing to it and crying at the same time.

Now you know… 

"Found it!" Kagura exclaimed, busting down a small box. Inside, was…Myoga. With a mini microphone. "Know your stars………I'm busted, aren't I?"

"Oh yeah!" Inuyasha picked the flea up, squishing him between his fingers and dropping him, killing him for good. "Hey, how come every other time I squish him he doesn't die?"

"…"

"…what now?"

**A/N:** I would like to thank my loyal fans to which I hope were waiting patiently for this update! If not, I can't blame you. But I'm so happy to see so many review for what I think is my crappy story! I feel so loved!…I think I need a hug or I'm going to start crying and blowing peoples' heads off.

But I can assure you guys, once I wrap up some of my other fanfictions, my lust for hate of Inuyasha and my past love of it will revive my skills, and another fanfiction of Inuyasha will begin! Now do you see why I never put Myoga up on the chopping block? Bai


End file.
